Report 710
Report #710 Skillset: Skill: Tuning Org: Harbingers Status: Rejected Oct 2011 Furies' Decision: We are rejecting this report as unnecessary. Problem: Tuning currently allows mages to adjust their damage to 100% of their choice of 2-3 damage types. This versatility allows mages to capitalize on the specific weaknesses of any given target like no other class for a minimal power cost. Despite there being more DMP available against the previously less used damage types, tuned staffcasts can still seem overly strong. In regards to pve damage, the variety of choice means that generally mages can bypass the mob resistances which other classes need to contend with. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Require tuning to include at least 2 damage types, with a maximum ratio of 75:25. Player Comments: ---on 10/3 @ 03:37 writes: 100% damage type tuning is over-the-top as it allows for completely bypassing any particular target's defenses as desired. The solution is reasonable in that it does not remove tuning (or even the concept of it), just mitigates some of the worst excesses possible. ---on 10/4 @ 21:18 writes: I fully support solution 1 with no objections. ---on 10/4 @ 23:52 writes: I approve of this. ---on 10/5 @ 05:37 writes: Support for solution 1. Alternatively, provide an equivalent versatility to the other archetypes. ---on 10/5 @ 21:00 writes: I certainly approve of the proposed solution 1. It is a bit laughable to see someone staffcast for almost 2k damage despite the fact that I have a full set of defensive tattoos to mitigate that and no racial weaknesses. Additionally, some mage classes are inherently more capable at inflicting higher damage jolts as certain damage types do not have a related tailoring proofing. (Geomancers, in particular, come to mind with their poison/asphyx combo) ---on 10/5 @ 21:42 writes: I agree with solution 1. ---on 10/6 @ 15:50 writes: I can agree with solution 1. also add that there be some way to check what your staff is tuned to, be it weaponprobe or something ---on 10/6 @ 17:45 writes: Sure, I personally don't use staff beyond group fights. But, any 2k+ damage staffs are due to champ staffs or magic runes. I've only ever seen maybe three people go over 2k and all three were/are Champions and/or have magic runes. ---on 10/12 @ 18:26 writes: You're already able to see what it's tuned to with weaponprobe, Veracruz. ---on 10/15 @ 20:57 writes: I believe this would actually nerf aeromancer staffs even more than they are right now (being effectively the worst staff type in the game) to force them to take cold and lightning. While I do believe the new damage types need to be addressed, and I would support this if aeromancers didn't exist (even to the tune of 66/33 more than 75/25) I just believe it would nerf aeromancer staff even more than it already is ---on 10/17 @ 05:08 writes: I support solution 1 ---on 10/17 @ 23:59 writes: Sounds good ---on 10/18 @ 16:53 writes: Oh, and I guess if there are 3 damage types used, a max of 75:x:y needs to be accounted for. ---on 10/20 @ 22:01 writes: After speaking with Iosai, she tells me that the staff tunings go by 10's, so the proposed ratio is actually 70:30, or 70:x:y. ---on 10/23 @ 20:51 writes: A better way to phrase it would be "No tuning may exceed 70% towards a single damage type", which would allow 70:30:0, 70:0:30. 20:70:10 or whatever other combination you want, as long as none of them are more than 70. ---on 10/24 @ 23:13 writes: I will assume that since you're left with nothing to quibble with but the phrasing that you agree with the report. :) ---on 10/25 @ 01:54 writes: Maybe make it so that the highest tuned damage type cannot be greater than 2.5 times the lowest tuned damage type.